The secret life of Agent Hill and Steve Rogers (Avengers Assemble)
by AvengerLover1321
Summary: Agent Hill has never felt like this before, what was it about the American Patriot that made her change?


"Agent Hill, could you inform Director Fury that the council will see him now," Goldman told me as he scrolled through his S.H.I.E.L.D issued computer pad still looking for Loki. I nodded my thanks and walking to the bridge where Fury was observing his Helicarrier and making sure that everything was going smoothly. "Sir, the council wish to see you now," I said. I waited a few moments before I asked "Sir?" I had finally got his attention, his eyes cleared as he thanked me "Thank you Hill, Could you connect to Stark and ask him to round up the rest of the remaining Avengers and meet me here in approximaitely five minutes," He declared before he turned on his heel and strode away with his coat billowing out behind him. That man was full of mysteries. I wasn't going to contact Stark and Fury knew it. I held down my earpiece and connected to the man I wanted to talk to. I waited until I heard the voice down the other side of the phone, "Hill, what's up?" the charming voice down the other side of the earpiece said. I briefely smiled before I noticed Goldman looking at me with an astranged expression on his face. "Steve, I need you to come in, well Fury does anyway, are you close because we can always get a jet and swing by and pick you up," I heard a brief segment of static before I heard his voice again "No, it's fine, I'm getting a lift with Stark," I chuckled as he did, "Tony says hi", I rolled my eyes knowing full well that he probably said more than that. "when did you two become such good friends?" I teased. "Well you know, having to safe the world from a mechivious Norse god will do that to people," He cheekily replied. I could almost hear the smile in his voice, This wasn't like me, I wasn't like this, I was tough, I didn't let anyone get to me, get close to me, that's why I became an agent, so I was intitled to my secrets and I had learnt the best ways to keep them, Fury was the one that knew the most about me but that was because he had to, he was my Director he knew everything about everyone. But then this American patriot came along and took my attention with his charming smiles and sparkling eyes. I have never felt this way before and I didn't like it but I have to do something about it and I knew exactly what I had to do. "Steve what I am about to ask you, I just want you to reply with a yes or a no, this is a safe line but I don't want Stark hearing because he will never leave. it. alone. do you understand, yes or no?" I could hear that he was hesitant at first but then he let out a confident "yes". I smiled as I walked further and further away from the other agents as no one could know that I was weak and that Steve was the one making me this way. No one could know except from him and me. "Good, Do you know where I stay when I am working away from the helicarrier?" I didn't think that he would know but then again, the avengers had to know just in case they needed me even when I was out of action. "Yes" he replied, his voice getting stronger as stronger as he knew where it was going. "Are you as attracted to me as I am to you?" I asked with baited breath. "Yes, more so," He replied with a smirk in his voice. "I aksed you to reply with a yes or no, Captain, are you going against orders because as a senior agent I have every right to punish you any. way. I want, do you understand what I am saying?" I heard him swallow, "Hill, Stark is starting to wonder what we are talking about, so I am on the helicarrier at the moment would you be able to meet me in the bathroom in sector three, room six?" He said in a strained, hushed voice. "Why of course, Agent Rogers it will be my delight ,"

Fury was still in the council chamber, I could not interupt but I got an update from Goldman that he will be at least another half an hour. Perfect that was just the right amount of time. I passed Stark in the hallway on the way to sector three. "Stark, Director Fury will be tied up in his meeting for a approximaitely thirty minutes. If you wish to proceed to the lounge, you will find some of the othe agents there I also believe that Agent Romanoff is there too," I informed him as I walked past him.

"Agent?" Stark called after me

"Yes sir?" I asked curious as to what he has to say to me.

"It seems Like Fury won't be the only one tied up in a minute," He said as he gave him trademark smile as he winked at me and walked away.

Oh Steve was so going to get it tonight


End file.
